emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4820 (31st October 2007)
Plot Paddy confesses to Chas that he's worried about what could have happened to as Gray flipped out when he mentioned calling the police. Paddy and Chas do some digging and discover that Rosemary has left all her belongings in the village. Paddy informs the police and Vaughan pays Gray and Perdy a visit. Meanwhile, Rosemary's handbag lays abandoned in a ditch. Jamie fails to win over Louise with his apology for mistakenly booking the stag party and Terry is fuming that the stags have left the B&B in a mess. Jamie feels insecure when he later sees Louise schmooze Rodney’s guests in The Woolpack and he's rattled when Terry brings up the age gap between him and Louise. Donna heads out on patrol with Ross and they are called to a robbery. Two kids in Halloween outfits do a runner from the scene and Donna pursues one down an alley but she hurts her arm when the kid throws a brick at her. Marlon accuses Ross of not doing enough to protect Donna and Donna is angry that Marlon has interfered. Also, Jasmine tracks down Miles De Souza’s ex-girlfriend to find out more about Miles and she is given an address for him. Viv tries to gin up some type of interest as her book launch nears. Carl overhears Doug, Lily and Sandy talking about accidentally breaking Sam's window, and he warns Sam not to let it happen again. They later present Sam with some supplies for his chickens, but he says he had to sell them to pay Zak and Lisa back for fixing the window. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Ross Kirk - Samuel Anderson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *TJ Woods - Connor Lee *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carl King - Tom Lister *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Perdita Hyde-Sinclair - Georgia Slowe *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Charles Vaughan - Richard Cole *DS Frank Blackmore - Daniel Coll *Summer Collins - Abigail Andjel *Oliver Beckwith - Tom Roberts *Amelia Beckwith - Gemma North Locations *Café Hope - Outdoor seating area and café *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Hotten Road *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Rosemary's room *Hotten Police Station - Reception *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Car park *Mill Cottage - Dining room and living room *Hotten streets *Dale View - Front garden Notes *A young child jumping out at Edna is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,700,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes